Taxidermists use various techniques to mount hunting trophies to a wall or plaque. Some techniques simply use a metal or wood hanger with a hook, wherein the skull simply sits on the hook. Another method uses a “molly” bolt that is inserted into the back of the skull and expanded. Another method involves packing the brain cavity with fill material and inserting a dowel into the cavity through the foramen magnum, which can then be attached to a plaque. Another common method simply involves using screws driven through a plaque and then directly into the bones of the skull.
While all these methods are workable, they all have drawbacks, such as possible damage to the skull, skull movement on the mount, inability to easily remove the trophy from the mount, and excessive time involved to properly set up the mount. Therefore, an improved mounting device to eliminate those drawbacks is desirable. The present invention is simple to use, provides for solid mounting, saves time and money, can attach to most surfaces, is esthetically pleasing having no unsightly screws or dowels or hook components, and will not harm the animal skull.